


The Carpal Tunnel of Love

by CCGirlgamer



Series: The Carpal Tunnel Of Love [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Angst, Awkward Mikey Way, Bottom Mikey Way, Brendon is a problematic fave, Brendon’s doing his best, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, M/M, MIKEY HAS A THREESOME YALL, Nobody Likes Bob Bryar, Oblivious Ray Toro, Panic! Drama, Parties, Pete Wentz Is A Rat, Ryan loves him it’s okay, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Frank Iero, Top Ray, childhood crushes, get ready kiddos, itll make sense i swear, patrick has a vampire kink you didn’t hear it from me, poor Patrick, smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCGirlgamer/pseuds/CCGirlgamer
Summary: Love fucking sucks man





	1. Look Alive, Sunshine

“It’s finally over, Raymond. We’re free.”

Frank got two beers from the mini fridge Ray insisted that they bring out. _Come on Frankie, I don’t want to go in and out getting beers!_ Lazy fucker.

“Cheers to that.” Ray caught the beer that Frank violently chucked at him with a roll of his eyes. He took a swing as he sat down on a pull out chair. It’s time in the garage only noticeable by the squeaking it made as Ray sat.

“Where in the fuck is Gerard?” Frank said as he sat down at the chair parallel to Ray.

“No clue, said he’d be back at 5 once he picked up his brother from bass lessons or whatever.” They checked the time on their watches, _5:47 pm_. Frank was usually the late one.

“Damn.” Frank sighed rather loudly.

“You sound disappointed. Am I not enough for you, Iero?”

“Oh, fuck you! Just, you know, Gerard’s a cool dude.”

“And I’m not?” The teasing tone in Ray’s voice is evident.

“That’s not what I meant!” They both laugh. Ray moves over and ruffles Frank’s hair as a way to say _Truce_.

“Dude!” Frank quickly swats his hand away. As Ray makes a sound that sounds like he’s hyperventilating.

“Weird ass laugh.” Frank mumbles.

“Fuck off.”

Multiple buzzes cause Ray and Frank to look at their phones, only to see multiple missed calls from one Brendon Boyd Urie.

“The fuck?” Frank says as he calls Brendon Back.

“FRANKIE! DUDE!” Frank rolls his eyes at his much hated nickname.

“Put it on speaker!” Ray whispers.

“What the hell do you want, Brendon?”

“END OF THE YEAR PARTY AT MY HOUSE, JACKASS! WE’RE FINALLY SOPHOMORES IN COLLEGE! GET MY MAN RAY OVER HERE TOO. ASAP!” The loud noise in the back indicates that the party is already in place.

“Dude. No. I’m not going over there. Last time I saw Sarah almost brutally murder you.”

“I don’t want to see you fuck Ryan either.” Ray chimes in.

“I called Gerard and he and Mikey are on their way.” Brendon says with unabashed pride. Frank and Ray both went silent. That piece of shit could never resist a party.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

“ME AND YOUR BOYFRIEND WILL BE WAITING FRANKIE.”

“I will piss on everything you love.”


	2. Sentimental Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, so the upload schedule for this might be hella fucked. ill try to upload every week. but, im a procrastinating bitch, so bare with me. btw i love anyone who takes the time to read this

Everyone who new Brendon Urie knew that he loved to entertain. To the point where sometimes he seemed like a shitty cartoon character.

It was both a pleasure and a pain to his friends. As he decided to throw over the top parties every month for no reason at all.

Being such an enigma resulted in many conflicts in his friend group. How was he supposed to know that Frank liked Gerard and wanted to hang out with him today? Now Gerard was drunk as fuck and hitting on Bert McCracken.

Brendon hoped Frank would give him a swift death.

It’s not like Brendon _wants_ to cause so much drama.

He feels cursed.

Just last year Sarah Orzechowski broke up with him in front of the entire freshmen class. Saying that he cheated on her with junior Dallon Weekes. It ruined Brendon for a good 2 months. But it was true to some extent.

Brendon had had a crush on Dallon since the beginning of college, love at first sight if you will. They were even in the same friend group. 1 month into his crush Brendon decided that it would never happen, so he moved on to Sarah. Sarah was everything Brendon could ever want. Beautiful, loyal, funny. But as luck would have it, the second he was in a committed relationship, Dallon asked him out. Brendon, being the idiot he was, agreed. Too shocked to decline, he stupidly followed Dallon to the Café down the street. Where Dallon kissed him. Jenna Black, Sarah’s best friend, happened to see. Brendon didn’t kiss back. He ran away.

He cried for hours, repeating the same words over and over again; _What the fuck did you do._

Sarah broke up with him, and Dallon hated him. And it was all Brendon’s fault. He hurt the two people he cared the most about. To make matters worse, he was pegged as a player. No one would even think about dating him again. Not to mention the awkward glances his friend group gave him. Their opinion on him obviously altered.

Every time Brendon went out with Josh, Tyler, and the others, Dallon wouldn’t even acknowledge his existence.

Brendon fucked up a lot, but never this bad.

But a month later, the best thing to ever happened to him occurred.

That thing was George Ryan Ross the third.

It started when he was at a party at Josh’s house. Jenna went full bat shit crazy on him.

_“How fucking could you, Brendon?! Sarah was in love with you!! She thought you were the one! You fucking broke her heart. Could you not keep your gay boner for Dallon under control??? Why didn’t you just break up with her? Was she not enough?! What was it Brendon?! Was love and support not enough for you?!”_

_Tyler tried to calm her down._

_“Babe, come on. You’re making a scene, you’re drunk.”_

_Brendon was paralyzed, Dallon was now looking at him too. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to scream, to cry, to run._

_“No, Tyler! He broke my best friend’s heart! No one does that! You weren’t there Ty, she was crying for weeks. Aren’t you angry at what he did to Dallon? He didn’t even tell Dallon he was in a relationship! He made Dallon seem like the bad guy!”_

_“Of course I’m angry, but I forgave Brendon. We all make mistakes. Brendon is my friend. He’s not some monster. He knows what he did was wrong.”_

_Brendon’s anxiety came full force. He knew he was shaking. The tears would come soon._

_“Bren, dude, are you okay?” Josh intervened._

_Everyone was staring at him. It felt like the world was shaking. The alcohol wasn’t helping._

_He ran. His ears were ringing. He felt like shit. He could hear the sounds of Tyler and Josh calling after him. The faint, “He knows he’s a jackass!” from Jenna._

_His insides poured out on the street._

_“What the fuck.” A tall lanky kid with questionable fashion chuckled a little bit as Brendon looked up from his puke. Brendon couldn’t help to notice his attractiveness. Just Brendon’s luck, meeting a cute guy while he’s puking his guts out and Kim Kardashian ugly crying._

_“Bad night?”_

_“You think?” Tears were streaming down his face. Brendon knew he was being rude. He could care less. Even if the dude was pretty._

_“Hey, I’m sorry. I’m guessing that the screaming inside was directed at you. My name’s Ryan.”_

_“Brendon.” His voice slightly cracking. Tears coming back full force._

_“Oh shit. Do you need a hug, or, like, emotional support? Fuck I’m really bad at this.” That made Brendon laugh a little._

_“Hug from a stranger? New low, don’t you think?” Brendon replied to lighten the mood. Ryan smiled a little. Brendon’s heart sped up._

_“Don’t forget throwing up on the street.”_

_“Oh, that’s just a normal weekend.”_

_Ryan full on laughed at that. It felt like a swarm of asshole butterflies flying around in Brendon’s stomach._

_“You need a ride back to your dorm?”_

_“Bold of you to assume I’m not a teen millionaire with their own private condo.”_

_“Bold of you to assume i know the difference between a condo and a dorm.”_

_“Fuck.” Brendon loved this kid._

_“So, need a ride, smartass?”_

_“How do I know you’re not a cereal killer who will make my bones into shitty hats or something?”_

_“That’s awfully specific. And if I were to kill you, I would have done it already. You’re literally drunk and puking.”_

_“Waiting for the perfect time I see.”_

_“Of course.”_

Ryan and Brendon ended up exchanging numbers.

They became best friends.

Ryan even let Brendon into his friend group. Free of Brendon’s past mistakes.

Ryan made Brendon the happiest he’d ever been.

They kissed at Pete’s New Years party.

They already knew they loved each other, it didn’t need to be said. Just acted upon.

By the end of the year, Brendon became the fun extrovert that everyone loved. All thanks to Ryan. He turned Brendon into the Brendon that he is today.

No matter how many times Brendon fucked up, he knew it was going to be okay. He had Ryan. It was okay.

If the universe, or whoever the fuck,  
gave him Ryan, maybe he wasn’t cursed.

Maybe Frank would go easy on him.


End file.
